Respiratory treatment apparatus can function to supply a patient with a supply of clean breathable gas (usually air, with or without supplemental oxygen) at a therapeutic pressure or pressures, at appropriate times during the subject's breathing cycle. The therapeutic pressure is also known as the ventilation pressure.
Respiratory treatment apparatus typically include a flow generator, an air filter, a mask, an air delivery conduit connecting the flow generator to the mask, various sensors and a microprocessor-based controller. The flow generator may include a servo-controlled motor and an impeller. The flow generator may also include a valve capable of discharging air to atmosphere as a means for altering the pressure delivered to the patient as an alternative to motor speed control. The sensors measure, amongst other things, motor speed, gas volumetric flow rate and outlet pressure, such as with a pressure transducer or the like. The apparatus may optionally include a humidifier and/or heater elements in the path of the air delivery circuit. The controller may include data storage capacity with or without integrated data retrieval and display functions.
These devices may be used for the treatment of many conditions, for example respiratory insufficiency or failure due to lung, neuromuscular or musculoskeletal disease and diseases of respiratory control. They may also be used for conditions related to sleep disordered breathing (SDB) (including mild obstructive sleep apnea (OSA)), allergy induced upper airway obstruction or early viral infection of the upper airway.
Common to many forms of respiratory treatment apparatus is the need to control the pressure being applied to the patient. Some devices detect a peak pressure and compare it against a maximum threshold value. If the threshold value is exceeded an alarm state occurs, and corrective action may be taken. This corrective action can be a short-term reduction in supplied pressure, followed by an increase back to the previous pressure. Other devices have also been implemented to control pressure such as the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,240 to Berthon-Jones et al.
It may be desirable to develop further methods and devices for controlling pressure in apparatus for treating upper respiratory conditions.